One Day
by Princess Froslass
Summary: One day the war would be over, one day they would be free to scream how much they love each other without the fear of their god, their parents's wrath, one day they would be truly happy, but until that day comes, they would still have those little, peaceful moments.


One day…

It was one of those rare, peaceful days in the blood-tainted Britannia. The battles that normally took place in the deteriorating land cease for a while, leaving an uncanny feeling on the air, as every creature there knew that after the little break the ferocious war will go on by who knows how long, making everyone there desperate to make the best out of this little breaks, seeing how it could be their last chance to spend some time with their beloved ones.

Those thoughts ran through Elizabeth's head as she sat alone on the Heaven Theater's stairs, her arms wrapped around her knees as she looked reflectively at the sky, how odd, he is never late to our meetings…maybe something happened? The goddess thought as she rested her head on her knees, concern evident on her blue eyes.

A few minutes passed and her concern grew more and more as she stood up and began walking in circles with her arms crossed, her wings flapping slightly with impatience. Calm down Elizabeth, this is Meliodas we are talking about, remember? He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, a little smile formed on her lips as she sat again and thought about her lover.

But as she thought more and more minutes passed, her own imagination betrayed her, yeah, you don't have nothing to worry about, is not like the demon clan wants his head and some members of Stigma would gladly help, oh wait! Yes they do.

"Yo!" Thanks to her train of thought Elizabeth didn't noticed the presence that entered the Heaven's Theater until a hand touched her shoulder, making her jump in surprise as she quickly turned to look at the source of the voice, only to find the reason of her worry standing behind her, green eyes shining with amusement as one of his arms hid something behind his back "Are you ok? You looked quite troubled"

As Meliodas finished his sentence Elizabeth caught him into a tight hug, nuzzling her face on his shoulder. "Where has you been? I was so worried! I has been waiting here for hours and I began to think that something bad happened…"

The demon's eyes softened as he patted his lover's head lightly. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Elizabeth, but remember this, not matter what happens, I always will come back to you, ok? So cheer up! We have the whole day to ourselves and I have something for you"

"Something for me?" Elizabeth asked as she, reluctantly, let go of him and stood upright, blinking curiously.

Meliodas giggled on her inquisitive expression, she is adorable, "yeah, that is the reason I came late, it took me a while to figure how to…start" As the demon said that the arm that was behind his back came out, holding a little box "if you like it I can make more, it was really fun to do"

Her blue eyes shone again, but this time with pure love instead of out of concern "You didn't have to, having you here is the best thing you could have done for me…but if you put effort into making something for me the least I could do is accept it, right?" Elizabeth smiled as she took the present out of her lover extended arm and open it, her look of excitement was replaced with…confusion "hey, don't want to sound rude but…what is it?"

"I have no clue" Meliodas answered cheerfully while putting his arms behind his head, making Elizabeth roll her eyes, a grin still present on her face, his carefree attitude sometimes confused her, but she wouldn't change it for the world, after all it was the result of their bond, the new person he was willing to be for her, and that always filled her heart with joy, "It was intended to be a pie since is your favorite, but I didn't have the ingredients to do so I just used some herbs of the forest and hunted some animals that were nearby, I have no idea what those were but don't worry they aren't toxic, I proved everything and I'm not dead yet, put them together and cooked it with Hell Blaze and….this come out, it was my first time doing something like this but who knows, maybe I'm good at this too!"

"Well…maybe it tastes better that it looks-oh my gods a piece is moving! Ark!"

"….you just exorcised my food….maybe I overcooked it?" Meliodas laughed as he picked what remained of the box, the content still intact, as he took a piece of it prove it "Damn, it tastes worse that I thought, oh well"

"Why are you eating it? It was moving! MOVING! And my Ark didn't do anything to it….is some demon technique you never told me about?" Elizabeth joked as her initial panic of seeing her present move and being unaffected by her Ark caused, but was still concerned about how edible it was.

"Well, even if it taste like crap we are in a middle of a war, so we can't be picky about the food can we? And yeah, I definitely overcooked it, remind me to adjusts the Hell Blaze next time"

Her eyes softened at that, it was true, right now there are a lot of families, CHILDREN, starving to death for this meaningless conflict, one day…this will all ends…and they will recover….we just have to keep going until that day comes, as she thought that she eyed her lover, a pang of quilt hit her seeing the destroyed box on his lap, it was MOVING…but then again, if it was made by him….the goddess took a piece of her present and took a bit out of it "wow….isn't as bad as I thought it would be!…is even worse" as her blue eyes connected with his green ones, a smile appeared on her face as she took another bite "but….is the best present I have ever received"

"What? What kind of presents have you received? I think that they hated you, want me to kick their asses?" The demon laughed, ignoring the warm feeling that surged in his hearts when she said that "This tastes terrible, I'm only repeating it because it was fun to do…and yes, it was moving"

"Yeah…it tastes terrible and it was moving…but it was made by you, so I love it" Elizabeth said as she put one of her hands over his, a bright smile on her face "Who knows? Maybe one day, when the war is over we can travel around Britannia feeding the masses…just hire a better chef, I love your food because is made by you but I doubt the masses will be fine with that" Elizabeth giggled until she noticed how he stopped looking at her, his bangs hiding his eyes from her "Something is wrong?"

"…this was…the first thing I did in my whole life other than…fighting, you know? At least that I can remember, and that is why is so much fun, yeah it was horrible, but…it was harmless, and it wasn't part of my duty or something like that, I did it because I wanted to, so…yeah, traveling thought Britannia, feeding the masses sure looks like a nice a plan" Meliodas smiled at her with a new fire on his eyes, as a mischievous smirk formed on his face "and you will be the cutest waitress that Britannia has ever seen, I have already the design of the uniform on mind"

"Meliodas! Don't think weird things, you perv!"A blush appeared on the goddess's cheeks as she shoved the demon playfully, making him laugh as he proceed to explain in a very detailed way how the "uniform" would fit her, making her blush more, but in the end the two of them ended lying on the grass talking about what parts of Britannia they would visit and what would they do, because one day the war would be over, one day they would be free to scream how much they love each other without the fear of their gods, their parents's wrath, one day they would be truly happy, but until that day comes, they would still have those little, peaceful moments.

And as he meet her for the 107th time and saw her crying over his horrible food claiming that is great because he is gentle and puts her in to the uniform he designed 3 millennia ago, seeing her blushing reaction to it just like his beloved goddess did, he knows those days are closer than ever.


End file.
